<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home from home | togami byakuya by nihilisten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588750">home from home | togami byakuya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten'>nihilisten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my reader inserts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a heir to a worldwide conglomerate is no easy task. Even less so when his name is Togami Byakuya.</p><p>[togami byakuya/reader]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Togami Byakuya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my reader inserts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home from home | togami byakuya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fidgeting anxiously in front of the door to Byakuya’s study, you try to gather the courage to knock. Obviously, he hates being interrupted while working. But he hasn’t stepped out for a long time now, and you really want to check up on him.</p><p>Come on, what could go wrong? It’s not like you can’t handle Byakuya, otherwise you wouldn’t be dating him.</p><p>Before second thoughts can come barging in, you knock and prepare for the unknown.</p><p>To your confusion, silence prolongs. No answer whatsoever. Is he so occupied that outside stimuli just don’t reach him anymore?</p><p>Just when you’re about to give up and leave, there’s a voice from the study.</p><p>“Come on in.”</p><p>You turn the doorknob and step inside. The study is an impressive room full of antique furniture and magnificent bookshelves, but all you care about is Byakuya leaning over his desk, apparently focused on some very important documents. Upon noticing it is you and not a servant, he straightens his back to shoot you a glance.</p><p>“What is it this time? I don’t recall requesting your company.”</p><p>You let out a sigh. “Byakuya, it’s 10 p.m already. You’ve been working ever since lunch with the president of that stocking company.”</p><p>“It was a banking company,” he corrects you with a flat tone. You ignore his remark.</p><p>“Have you eaten?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Taken breaks?”</p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>”</p><p>You sigh, yet again, this time in relief. As much as you’d like to be able to give your lover a hand, to unburden him somehow, it’s safe to say that Byakuya simply can’t afford for trifles such as fatigue and hunger to get in his way towards the success. It’s no use worrying, he’s way too ambitious to skip meals or get an insufficient amount of sleep.</p><p>Besides, when he’s focused on work, it’s borderline impossible to reason with him.</p><p>But then again, if there’s one person who can try and succeed, it’s you.</p><p>Putting your palms on his shoulders, you start rubbing circles through the fabric of his suit. His muscles are tense, courtesy of working for hours and hours on end. “Take some rest. This can wait until tomorrow.”</p><p>“I don’t see the point of waiting until tomorrow if I am perfectly fit to finish this trivial task today,” he protests, but the hand holding a rather expensive pen rests next to the documents instead of continuing to write. He must be tired if his defences are down so easily.</p><p>You proceed to take off his suit jacket. He remains unmoved, allowing you to massage him through his snow-white shirt. You can feel him relax under your touch, even if his face is stern as always.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>Stepping from behind his back you lean over him, carefully reaching for the glasses on his face. Normally, you wouldn’t dare be so bold, but intuition tells you it’s going to be fine this time. Soon enough you’re blessed with Byakuya’s bare, albeit slightly worn out, face.</p><p>“And what have you achieved by doing this?” There’s faint amusement in his voice, and a smirk dances on his lips. “Do you want me to stumble on my way to the bedroom just so you can look after me?”</p><p>Instead of responding, you lean in to close the distance completely, and plant a soft kiss on his lips. Just a peck, enough to take him aback, and certainly enough to silence him. But he doesn’t let you withdraw. A slender pair of arms pulls you to his lap, and soon you’re held close to his chest.</p><p>“…Byakuya?” You utter, realising that he has yet again turned the situation to his advantage, just like he always does. It’s unfair, but you can’t help feeling endeared. That’s just how Byakuya is, and it’s one of the many traits you love about him.</p><p>“Be quiet.” His voice is muffled by your hair and a kiss on your forehead, sending soft vibrations down your spine. “Before we proceed to bed as per your selfish request, it’s only fair we play along with my selfishness, no?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>